Flora Mare
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: everyone's probably done it, but this is where a main character dies and then the all mighty Chaos comes and saves them by bringing them to the void. Fem!percy, and two OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL TO SEE: My name is NOT Rick Riordan and I do not own any character or member of the Percy Jackson collection. And I cry because of it every day**

 **I also made Nico older to fit the story so if you don't like find a different story**

Arrosa (female percy) POV:

I don't remember how this happened. We survived the war, my friends were safe for the second time and no one was supposed to try and kill you for another few years so why is this happening?

Me and Nico have been together for almost three years and we were happy. There were one or two girls that tried and get with him but he was ran and now this is going on. But Nico wasn't supposed to be back for two more days that day.

You probably don't know what I'm talking about so let me fill you in.

-FLASHBACK-

 _it was like every other say. i was patrolling the boarder looking for any demi-gods that might need help with their trail of monsters. it was about four weeks since my new brother and sister showed up. they're twins apparently and everything is going downhill. Casey and Treyton Burdet were two sixteen year old son and daughter of Poseidon._

 _They were brought to camp by lord Poseidon himself where he claimed them immediately. I'm no longer allowed to call him father much less dad. nico was the only one left since thalia was always away. I think that if I wasn't in love with nico I would have already joined the hunt._

 _But the two of them was arrogant and exaggerated, and everyone listened to them. And i couldn't do anything about it._

 _it was a slow day on the patrol, when i heard screaming from the woods off to my right. sneaking through tree limbs and avoiding the dead leaves i made sure i wasn't seen. but what i saw ripped my heart to peices. nico and casey...kissing. i couldn't take it anymore. the only reason i hadnt left before was because nico never left me and now... now he sees someone else._

 _with hot burning tears streaming down my face i tirn around and walk away not caring if im heard anymore._

 _i tried to get to my cabin without being seen it wasnt too hard because no one ever saw me nowadays. treyton wasnt there and neither was riptide. that made me angry someone had taken my sword._

 _but i didnt have time for that. i shoved all my things inyo my backpack and left once again. i rubbed at my bloodshot sea green eyes and yanked all of my waist long wavy jet black hair into a ponytail. i ran back to the boarder. my pocket felt empty. riptide had never been taken from me since i was twelve and now ut was gone. i decided that i would leave through the woods less chance if someone getting me._

 _running i heard a voice that i had never wanted to hear jn my life especially since i was with out a weapon._

 _"well well well, if it isnt little rosa. whats thiss little rosa is without her friends. did they finally abandon you? oh, they did." his voice was patronizing and cold like every other time i heard him._

 _"what kronos? decide that you have a death wish?" his sycthe was at his side while mh riptide was gone._

 _his face morphed fron his cruel humor to angered rage. i was unprepared for his scythe to hack at me side. i started getting in close hoping to grab at his wrist and force him to drop his weapon. i got in close alright. but the idiot titan king killed himself and me. like seriously what idiot hacks himself in two._

 _well apparently the titan of time but than again he never seemed to be the brightest of gaia's children._

 _as he gasped in shock from his self mutilation i backed against a tree to lean on._

 _i could feel my heart slowing and i think nico felt it as well because the next thing i knew was the strong pale arms of the ghost king around me. trying to keep me up but my body was to heavy and i could help but fall, him falling with me._

 _i remember his voice screaming at me to hang on not to give up but i never knew eye lids could get so heavy even when i was sleepy they werent this heavy._

 _but it was a different voice that changed my life. it was soft and dark but there was something else there. he was talking to nico. telling him something._

 _then i was floating but i remember one more thing before this dark abyss where i was given a choice, i remember nico's voice calling and telling me one last thing._

 _"i'll see you again." he whispered, "i love you mi flora mare."_

 _-end of the flashback-_

Those words have been plaguing my mind. was he serious, did Nico still love me. They've been all I can think about for the past seven earth years.

Now you're probably still confused.

My decision in the abyss was to join chaos and his army to prepare for Gaia and Kronos return supported by order, chaos' brother, you'd think that chaos would be bad and the evil guy not order. but order is a jealous because chaos came first and order came second when they formed.

My name is Echo, former arrosa jackson, I'm the top assassin in chaos' army and I'm his personal assassin as well. my time in the void with chaos has been 7,000 years and no one has ever beat me in a match. I've seen war and killed more than my fair share of criminals in these 7,000 years it's dark here, my skin has lost its tan luster than it had. it's still flawless but pale combined with my sea green eyes that now have gold speckles around the iris from my adoption from chaos.

Didn't see that coming :p haha but anyway my eyes and jet wavy black hair now fell to my thighs as it's grown out. I braid two sections in a Celtic knot style with iris cristata flowing through my hair. I'm still petite and agile I prefer my short dresses that come to my knees, with tulle underneath to puff it up, I have a black lace covering my Crimson red bodice and black straps around my ankles. I prefer not wearing shoes as the make too much noise when I'm trying to kill my target.

I love all my weapons as there are 461 that I've master so far but I much prefer my rapier and daggers with my bow and spear a close second. my dagger rest of my right side as my rapier, θάλασσα αίματος or thálassa aímatos, meaning blood sea but I just call it thálassa for short.

Now I was sitting in the big armchair I had next to the fire place in my room at chaos' palace where the royal guard stay. The royal guard are a hand selected group of people that I picked to have my back when I go to war instead of my sole missions.

My second in command is north, she was a former huntress and I choose her name after the northern star that guides people. if we were on earth her name would have been Zoe Nightshade. She stands in my right in our formation.

Third from my hand picked pack of killers is was archangel, I choose that name because he was a warrior and a fighter. I also chose it because of his fallen nature before he rose again like the archangel that fell from heaven. he would have gone by Luke castellan if still earth.

My fourth was arrow, one of the best shots we had second only to north. I got her a black obsidian bow with Celtic carvings blessed by chaos to notch an arrow without a quiver. it changes into a black cloth choker with a simple star charm on it. she would have been Bianca Di Angelo if she had not have died at 13.

My fifth was smith, our forger if one is looking for him he's probably in the forges making a new weapon. he was Charles Beckendorf back on earth. He was dating charmer our sixth and finally team mate. she preferred a healer role on our team but north and arrow helped with that as well.

Charmer was a sweet thing all was making sure someone was safe or happy and there for whoever needed a shoulder to cry on. she would have been Selena Beauregard.

I was just happy that Uncle Hades hadn't forgotten me and let me bring them all back to keep me company and save the worlds and stuff like that.

They all would usually have been training or doing something else so imagine my surprise when archangel barged into my room running for his life. I stared at him with a blank look on my face, but he could probably see the question in my eyes for interrupting my reading. Tolkien by the way, but he just put a finger to his lips in the universal symbol for "be quiet" I just sighed wondering what he had done this time.

Then I heard north screaming. ah so he messed with north, well we never said archangel was very smart. I sighed and closed my book but left my legs tucked up underneath me with a blanket thrown over my legs. I hadn't had a mission in three days so I was in need of entertainment besides rereading my library.

My old friends would never know it was me if they saw me know. I actually enjoy reading when I have a moment and learning new languages became one of my favorite pastimes.

But think about that makes me sad, and depressed because I want to go back to see Nico and Thalia.

Chaos told me that he explained what was happening when he brought me to the void to get healed. but would Nico have changed? He would be 26 now after seven years on earth. what if the gods immortalized him would he still be 19 but now I'm drifting off in my thoughts when I was going to watch Luke get the chiz beat out of him by Zoë.

Ahh the joys having friends.

"You imbecile get out here right now! Don't think for a second that echo will help you dang it! I'll kill you then chaos can bring you back and I'll kill you again."

'Wow she sounds angry,' I thought as I watched Luke cower in the corner between my window seat and the bed frame.

She apparently never checked to see if my door was unlocked...which it was. because she continued to beat my poor door senseless.

"The door is unlocked Zoë." I called out. my voice changed as well as my skin tone, I had never noticed until someone told me that it became quieter and they said it sounded more alluring.

But then again the dude was hitting on me. so what did the douchebag know.

I heard the door turn as well as Luke's whimper. and there standing in my doorway was not just north,but arrow and charmer too.

I turned to my third in commander, "just what the Tartarus did you do his time?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, nothing.

That set charmer off apparently, "nothing! NOTHING! You walloping piece of dung, that was not nothing. you ate our snacks and then told us that we didn't need them anyway. you basically called us FAT!"

Now I always knew that Luke was never the brightest crayon in the box. but honestly he said that to three girls. who are forever sixteen. and hormonal.

Yep, he was a dumb-chass. (no cussing).

I sighed just wondering how long it would be before Luke was killed by these three. but apparently Chaos wasn't ready to lose Luke as he called a meeting for our next mission.

Releasing a puff of air, i untwined my legs from the cover and placed my book back on the self next to the other Tolkien books it was the last of the 'lord of the rings' series. My dress today was actually a pale blue almost white with my traditional black lace overlay to the bodice and pale blue ribbons criss-crossing up my calves like always. everyone says I look like a fairy until you see my eyes or my cruel smile that I reserve for my targets.

And I'll admit with my small structure and petite height I did look like a fairy especially with my ever present iris cristata in my hair.

But then again I usually carry thálassa and not my spear.

My footsteps were silent unlike the soft patter of the other four who did in fact wear shoes. none of us talked on the way to the meeting except when charmer yelled and hit archangel like the dumb-chass he is. when we got there smith was already sitting in his seat, arms crossed and his face passive. he rarely shows emotions except to his fiancé charmer.

"What is this about, chaos?" I inquired. the last time we were on a team mission the world we went to was at war.

Poor zenpholyans they were never the same after that war, but I hear it is getting better for them actually. oops off track.

Chaos was fidgeting slightly in his chair, that is never a good sign.

"Um...well you see. there is a mission for you." he coughed into his fist nervously his eyes skimming over me for a second as if he was sacred of my reaction. yep definitely not a good sign.

"And just where are we going on this mission?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You'rebeingsenttocamphalf-bloodtohelpagainstorder'sforceswithgaiaandkronos." that whole sentence was rushed out and completely in-understandable and I'm sure all of our faces showed that.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "forgive me chaos but what in the name of Olympus did you just say."

"You're going back to camp half-blood to help against order's forces with Gaia and Kronos." He said this time eying me warily.

My back stiffened and my breath caught in my throat. there were mixed emotions. I got to see nico again and Thalia but then there was also everyone else. Casey, treyton, Annabeth and all of them lovely backstabbers.

Everyone was looking at me with a wariness to their eyes like they expected me to blow up another planet.

It was one time anyway, and uninhabited and that dam witch should have stayed away from nico in the first place. getting off track again.

I sighed and hunched over, it felt like the weight of the world was back on my shoulders and I don't know if I'll be able to hold it this time around but, I simply looked up and asked

"When do we leave?" They were probably expecting me to throw a temper tantrum worth of any five year old but I was only looking to a more positive aspect of this mission. I get to see Nico again after 7000 years...well only 7 for him, 7000 for me but you get the point.

Chaos still had that cautious look in his eyes and for good reason too. I was the daughter of the sea and we tend to be unpredictable which is good for us in battle but not good for our friends when we get a little bored or angry.

"In five minutes. I'll be there when you arrive on Olympus to tell them. the immortal camp counselor swill be there as well. like always to inform the Olympians about the happenings of camp."

I stood my chair actually making a screeching noise with the force i shoved it back with before turning to the door, "then I'll get ready I suggest you do the same omega team."

"Do not forget your cloak and mask, only if you want to reveal yourself you can." chaos told us adding as an afterthought, "always did love that dramatic affect it has."

I shook my head in exasperation, sometimes my adopted father is too much like I was when I was sixteen.

Man, that thought made me feel old. now I'm actually thinking about it and my 7019 birthday is coming up its not s fun thought to think about.

Rambling again, but at least this time while I ramble about nonsensical things I'm also packing everything for our mission. my jewelry boxes...yep you read it write. each weapon I have or have mastered is a jewelry piece that I keep with me at all times. necklaces, chokers, anklets, bracelets. I even have a dagger pair of earrings but I don't use those often it takes to long to get them out of their earring enchanted shape but I still wear them sometimes.

My dresses went into my bag folded in half still with a hanger, my leg ribbons folded neatly in the side pocket of my black bag. I looked around my room to see if I messed anything then I went through a mental check list.

Weapons:

-check

Clothes:

-check

Ribbons:

-check

Cloak:

One blue-black cloak with silver trim around the hem at the bottom, around the cuffs of the sleeves, and the hood of my cloak was on so..

-check

And finally my mask:

A blood red half lunar shaped mask was hugging my cheekbones and forehead leaving my small nose and full red lips to be seen.

-check for that as well.

I nodded my head to myself, like a crazy person but insanity is more fun.

With my bag over my shoulder, I walked back to the main entrance hall that everyone uses when they came to report or to see chaos. everyone else was there as well except charmer who was not far behind me.

"Well here goes nothing," I muttered to myself as we all prepared to go through the portal. looking through I saw the throne room the Chase had designed back after the Titan war II. and everyone of the gods were arguing,

Something's never change. well this time their were several teenage looking people around the base of the stairs descending to the hearth in the middle of the throne room.

As we all passed through, I held my breath until I was the last to go through. and I went back to the place that had transformed from my home to my very own

Personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything is Rick Riordan.

I stayed in the back extremely welcoming my delicate stature and such making me not easily noticeable behind the rock and Boulder of a man like Smith.

But peeking around his back, I noticed the nico and Thalia were there looking at our group hopefully. I wonder if they were looking for me. nico looks just like I remember which brought a smile to my face.

Still tall and lanky with his oversized hoodie and his Stygian iron sword hanging at his side. his black hair still shaggy and his eyes as dark black as ever.

Thalia hadn't changed either, still spiked blue tipped black hair. Although her "death to barbie" shirt looked new. instead of its old black with white lettering it's now red with black lettering. and her shield aegis was in its bracelet form and hung at her wrist.

Chaos had opened his mouth, his very presence demanding respect from things simpleton.

"I am lord Chaos and these are my personal guard and my personal assassin. I am sending them to help you and your children during this time of war."

Zeus looked disgruntled to bow his head in acknowledgement to a powerful person before turning to the six others standing behind chaos but the throne room only saw five of them.

Chaos half turned and held out a hand, "this is charmer, our healer but she fights well a spear."

Charmer bowed where she stood. never taking her mask. she never looked in her mother's direction for trying to force her best friends boyfriend with other people it was a good thing truly did love arrosa or else things might have changed.

"Next we have smith, our blacksmiths but he works best with a hammer."

Beck didn't move any so I was still hidden behind him.

I know I know it's a little cowardly of chaos' best assassin to hide behind her best friend's fiancé's burly large truck sized back but hey I haven't been to earth in a while and last time I was here the only gods not voting for my death were Hades and Hestia and Hestia isn't here today.

"Next is arrow, she's our fourth in command and one of our best shots second only to our second in command." chaos chuckles.

Arrow sort of waves, she knew her brother was my boyfriend and that her dad was actually one of my savior a as he protected me in his own way.

She had a small smile on her face as she looked at her father and nico. both looked shocked at the familiar yet unrecognizable person.

"Then we have archangel, our third. he works best with a sword."

Luke nodded his head in greeting, I suppose none of us are going for that speaking to the gods and going before we kill them for all they've done to us.

Zoë stood beside Luke with a passive face not looking scornful or happy but like a statue.

"This is north our second in command."

Her head bent forward into a nod but nothing else as she held her regrus posture.

"And finally our first in command and second only to myself..." chaos was looking around us. I could help myself but crack a smile, "where is echo?"

I broke out into giggles, arrow once told me it sounded like tinker bells when I laugh. I don't know if she's lying to me or not.

Beckendorf said aside with a smirk on his face. I stepped forward, as silent as ever but this time of you were to listened close enough you could hear the faint jingle of my anklets as I walked. my rapier hanging several inches above the ground.

Chaos just stood there so apparently I was to do my own introduction, "I am echo, chaos' personal assassin and adopted daughter, princess of the void, and first in command for the omega team." I paused as everyone stared at me. "I was expecting more of the Olympians, oh well."

Ares snorted while the every one else looked on in shock. and chaos in pride, hey I was the only child that actually didn't leave and he can talk to.

"You're a little too delicate to fight." Ares never could keep his trap shut, could he?

I had thrown two spears next to his temples and a hatch at his manhood, I stood there in the center of the room with rapier in my right hand and my dagger in my left, "I would watch your tongue god of war or one day someone might cut it out." I said as I held it thálassa at the corner of his mouth just waiting for an excuse to cut out his tongue.

"Come now echo, he was never the brightest." chaos laughed slightly watching his daughter.

Zeus cleared his throat nervously, before turning to the immortal campers.

"These are the teens that will be with you at the camp,"

My heart jerked as my ex-best friend walked forward. her blond curly hair in its usual ponytail and her eyes as calculating as ever. I still remember those eyes looking down on me as if I was scum or that we hadn't survived Tartarus together during the giant war.

The same day that Casey told her I was cheating on nico knowing that Annabeth still hadn't gotten over her crush on the guy. the word "slut" being spat out like venom.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, savior of Olympus and architect of olympus." she smiled smugly before backing up. I did catch the fact that her eyes fell to nico who stood as far away from her a possible with a disgusted look on his face when he noticed as well.

All of omega team scowled at that girl. it wasn't that chaos demanded you bow to him, but should respect the creator of the universe and bow even if he tells you not to.

The next one to walk forwards was a tan tall and blond dude, he had a scar on the corner of his lip, "Jason grace, roman son of Jupiter."

"No other accomplishments you wish to brag about kid?" Smith grunted out. it wasn't that any of us had a probably with Jason it was just that he never did anything. not to me but also not for me.

Jason only vowed his head in respect to my father, his once happy blue eyes were slightly sad and regretful.

Next was a Cherokee Indian girl with colorfully rainbow/kaleidoscope eyes and choppy straight hair like she just to scissors and hacked at it as straight as possible.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

She bowed her head but her knees bent into a short curtsey like stance.

No one probably noticed but Luke was drooling over the girl the whole time. too bad she's got a boyfriend from how close her and Jason were standing without actually touching during such a formal meeting.

Next up was my own personal elf. I actually missed this little guy. his hands still fidgeting even though he never took his milk chocolate eyes off of us.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. if you need any help getting accustom to our forges I'd be happy to lend you hand"

He was polite even if he did not bow but no one actually expected Leo to bow. smith only nodded his head in thanks without actually telling him that those very forges were his babies, in all the years that I would check up on my friends they never changed the overall layout for those fiery infernos.

The person who walked up beside him and took his hand shocked the crap out of me to be honest.

She had dark brunette hair and brown eyes set in natural dark tan.

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, roman, daughter of Bellona."

The next ones to step forward were blonde haired blue eyed and mischievous grins plastered to their faces.

"Travis.."

"...And Connor..."

"Stoll. sons of hermes." they finished together. if you didn't know any better you'd think they were twins but Travis was older by nine months, which is why they were so close.

Chaos actually chuckled at their antics.

Next was a mini looking Apollo, same blond hair same athletic build and sky baby blue eyes and charismatic smile,

" Will solace, son of Apollo. The pleasure is all mine."

A slightly pudgy one walked forward next; he had Dionysus indigo/violet eyes and curly brown hair,

"Pollux Dalis, son of Dionysus."

He stepped back for another girl to step up. earthy brown hair and viridian green eyes, she smiled.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

I smiled when the next girl walked forward. spiky black hair with blue tips and electric blue eyes.

"Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis daughter of zeus." her smirk brought a laugh to several of the royal guard.

My tinkering laugh stampeded off with the boy that walked beside of tall, dark, mysterious and gorgeous.

"Nico do Angelo, ghost king and son of hades. Pleasure to met you and flora mare."

My breath caught at my old nickname. Thalia was the only one that knew that was what nico called me. His sea flower.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, with a small smile plastered to my face hopefully barely noticeable to anyone that wasn't looking for it.

Watching as a red head stepped up next. She was burly and scowling like she was angry at the world.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

The last of the counselors to present themselves were the last two people I ever wanted to see.

"Treyton and Casey Burdet, son and daughter of Poseidon." they each had a smirk befitting Satan on their faces.

I wanted to slap it off. I growled while, chaos tried to stem my anger.

"Let's get you all back to camp." chaos suggested seeing that I wasn't backing down easily.

I couldn't help but smirk a little, yes let us go to camp where no one can watch me 24/7 they might end up losing a couple senior campers.

Chaos turned to me an whispered in my ears, "if you want to reveal who you are make sure they are trustworthy first alright."

I nodded, "understood dad."

But I wasn't looking at my father my eyes were trained on a certain son of Hades.

"Good luck." chaos called to the Olympians before traveling back to the void.

I looked at each of them; they were either scared or smug. and I couldn't wait to destroy those smug looks.

Maybe this will be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: initials aren't RR so that means I don't own Percy Jackson have a great day.

 **Flora Mare** in general translation is **Latin** for **Sea Flower**

it's supposed to be an affectionate term from Nico to Arrosa

Nico's POV.

I could believe it. She was back, finally, mi flora mare was back. I mean I knew chaos said he would bring her back but that was seven years ago. Now, Thalia was the only one I still talk to from that damned camp and only the two of us understood why, while the rest I left to flounder around in confusion. Though how they couldn't figure out that I had left was because they had abandoned my queen and left her was beyond me. The platinum gold band and onyx diamond ring laid on my chest resting on a chain around my neck. I never did get a chance to give it to her. But now...

I would know her anywhere, I needed her to make my soul feel like it was living like all sons of hades who find love. She was so quiet when she walked forward, she is still a petite as always and her voice was soft, my Rosa.

I saw the contempt in those sparkling eyes when Annabeth started the introductions and I couldn't really blame her. That witch-y daughter of Athena tried to get with me even when Arrosa was still here, but I could never tell her. Annabeth had been one of her best friends and it would have crushed her to know that. Then the rest went up, but I wasn't focused on them and what they were saying, all I wanted to hear her laugh again just like when Chaos couldn't find her. It was like tinkering bells, so musical and other-worldly.

I couldn't stop myself when I was up for introduction. I had to claim her as mine once more even though only three people in the room would know who I was claiming and one of them was the person herself.

"...Flora mare." I was close enough to hear her breath catch and a look of shock flashed in those green-gold eyes. I only wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

But I couldn't not yet at least, but I will have my little sea flower even if it kills me.

Going to sleep without seeing her bright eyes, have had to watch and dream of her fighting for breath every time I close my eyes and remember why she was with chaos to begin with. I will have to "thank" Kronos for that the next time I see him; I mean just because I can't kill him doesn't mean that I can't hurt him.

My arms had always felt empty when I hugged my friend, Thalia, knowing that it wasn't Arrosa but now she's back. To fight another war, with people that she doesn't even like, not that I could really blame her. When Chaos said good luck before leaving I had this feeling that he actually talking to all of us instead of Arrosa or Echo I guess now and her friends. I had blinked and the next thing I knew all of us were back at camp, Chiron and the other campers surrounding us and chaos mercenaries standing off to the side with my little Rosa in the front.

I mentally chuckled at the fact that she really was short about 5'3" compared to everyone else that was around 5'6" or taller well expect for the eleven and twelve year olds but they were still growing.

Chiron looked at their black cloaks and face masks almost nervously like they were going to attack.

"Um...I was just informed of your arrival. We do not know of where you will stay ye..."

"That's fine. Chaos has already prepared us the cabin that we will be using." Echo's soft voice broke through Chiron's nervous ramblings.

The centaur merely nodded his head but it seemed that the idiot son of the sea had to open his mouth.

"And just where would this "cabin" be?" His voice was condescending. I was ready to chop his head off with my sword.

Echo raised her hand and pointed to the end of the original twelve cabins and slightly off to the right.

"Right there son of a shrimp." as she spoke a building the size of the Poseidon, Zeus, and hades cabins combined sprang up. It was completely black, with small specks around the bottom of the cabin making it look like stars in the night. It glowed with an ethereal glow, magnificent and baring it showed power and wisdom that would topple the gods if needed.

"We will be resting and preparing for what's to come. do not bother us." Echo spoke again, but I caught her looking at me and we spoke with our eyes like we had done once before she "died", I nodded my head in understanding that I was to come over later today. I saw a girl, North if I remember correctly, whispered something in her ear making her choke on air and glare at her with enough annoyance to break rock. Which was good because I didn't want to know what would happen if that glare was full of anger.

I watched as they walked away, but my heart stop when Echo looked back one more time before heading in. I walked to the small creek that we used to hang out at to be by ourselves and enjoy each other's company. I always came here to think and to wallow in loneliness. Now instead of loneliness I was filled with trepidation and fear along with excitement and happiness all at once. I fingered the ring that rest under my shirt lost in thought. I would give it to her, with a promise, a promise that if this came out in our favor, I would follow her back to the void, as long as we were together. I sunk into my thoughts about how this would pan out and then I noticed the main area of camp was deserted with people going to and fro their activities and cabins.

I stood up from the log I sat at and walked to the night cabin. Knocking the one they called Archangel opened the door, I saw a shock of blond hair before his hood slipped back to cover his head.

"I need to see Echo." I said without a break in my voice thank hades.

He nodded, "It's okay, Nico. We all plan on telling you who we are. Come on Rosie will tell you first before the rest of us go for it."

I could only nod my head in surprise, he knew. He even called her Rosie like a nickname. I felt a really ugly feeling build in my stomach. I was shocked to find out it was jealousy. I followed him up the stairs. Yup, stairs. The inside of this cabin was the best thing ever, Chaos was really helpful for his warriors.

But anyway he led me down the hall all the way to the back there was a single door with a simple carving on the door. It was of a carnation, I wonder why Arrosa would use that was her symbol. The boy just opened the door and motioned me on in. Looking in I wasn't sure what I was searching for until I found it, there she was, just as beautiful as I remembered her to be. She was lying on the bed, still with shock at seeing me apparently but then,

"Nics!" she was shooting off and out of the bed quicker than I had ever seen her. My arms were immediately circling her waist holding her lithe form against my own. She smelled like salt water and surprisingly enough a little like the after-rain smell, what was that called again? Ozone, oh yeah, but it didn't smell bad as I had once thought it had.

I buried my nose in her hair, it was just as thick and as wavy as ever and I just stood there trying to memorize her. Her smell, her expression, and the way she felt up against me and fit into my hold.

"I missed you Nics," Her voice was muffled from where I had pressed her head underneath my chin and against my chest, it sent vibrations through me. I squeezed her gently at the sad tone of her voice. My sea flower should never sound as vulnerable as she did at that moment.

"I've got you now, flora mare. I've got you and I'm not ever letting go." I murmured soothingly. My feet seemed to have gained a mind of their own and directed us both back to the bed.

Lying there atop the covers, I just couldn't seem to look away from her.

"I'm not letting you leave without me again." My voice held every convection that I had and conveyed how deep my promise of going back with her was. She just smiled back at me brilliantly and cuddled up into my arms even more.

Nothing was going to keep us apart, I was determined. But I did have to acknowledge the fact that we would need to be careful around the campers while they were here or until Chaos' troops decided to reveal themselves.

"I really hate it here, Nico. It brings back such awful memories." She whispered into the stillness of the room.

I had been fearful of that happening, but I was confident in my little flower's skill to push through all that which is uncomfortable and do the job. After all that then we would be going back to wherever Chaos has been keeping her and live out the rest of our lives away from all these corrupt people. I held on to her tightly, never wanting to let go of her.

I burrowed my nose into her hair, inhaling the scent of my beloved, "After this, it will just be us. We'll never have to come back here if you don't want to."

"Promise?" Her eyes plowed right to my soul and I couldn't stop when my breath caught in my throat at the look on her face.

"I swear to you, mi flora mare that I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. Especially come make to this hell hole."

Her smile was breathtaking, but all I could think about was the fact that the hole in my heart was gone and the emptiness in my arms was filled. I don't plan on letting that desolation fill me again, ever.


End file.
